Silent Hill: The Black Crow
by SunsetTerraceAndLostLove
Summary: Chapter one summary: Three people face the dread of losing someone, and they try to live on with that. But when they are given the last chance at the end, will they be willing to risk it all to see someone again?


**Silent Hill:**

_**The Black Crow**_

**Chapter One**

**A Visit**

**Section One: Waiting For The Crow**

It was that long night that he lay in his bed alone, staring at the white ceiling as the darkness consumed the room he lay in. Shadows loomed around the dreary man as he sat on his bed at eleven thirty that night, watching his window as if something were to come… or more he knew someone was to visit him from there. It was as if the visitor was invited to come onto the window sill that late night and talk to the lonely, gloomy man as he lay on his bed.

The man himself was a pale color, but still had color on certain parts of his body that seemed a little tan. His black hair reached his shoulders and covered his green eyes as they continued to look at the window sill for the visitor. He still wore his normal clothes, a black shirt and some jeans that seemed to be a nice fit, but still a bit baggy.

The room itself was a bit different with the dark enveloping every corner that tried to hide light. The door of the room was in the upper right corner, a white color (Hardly noticeable from the night's color) and with a bronze colored knob that you would turn. On the other end almost across from the door exactly was a dresser that was a black color blending in perfectly with the rest of the room. Next to that was a computer desk with a glass top. On top of this glass sat the black, flat screen for his computer images to show up. Below the glass top was the computer tower itself that seemed to be on still. At the other end of the room, centered on the wall, was the bed that the man lay in. Other than that were pictures on the wall of the man and a woman being in places and such.

"I wonder if the legend is still true…" the man thought aloud as he saw the clock reach eleven forty. It was getting late and he seemed to be worried about something, maybe the visitor he was expecting.

The man got out of bed and headed for the computer in the room, sitting at the desk in a nice, large leather seat. He moved the mouse a little to open a web page that was already up. Also there, but minimized, was a story he was writing for his current career and for enjoyment. The other thing minimized had the title "Notes". The article on the computer right now read as follows:

"There's a simple legend in Silent Hill about revenge and vengeance. People know the tale well, the one involving the Black Crow and the Pyramid Head. It is said for each that they have a separate legend but their ties seem so close that it is almost impossible to say they are different.

To start let us talk about the Pyramid Head legend that was brought to us by a man named James Sunderland, a very honorable man at that. It's said that it lurks in the shadows of Silent Hill, following its prey by looking into their sins and taking form with it. It seems to have an interesting appearance with its pyramid head that is crimson red, and a human like figure otherwise. He is seen either with a giant knife or spear apparently, both used to hunt down people. Here at we have nicknamed it "The Executioner" to give those deserving a final resting hope. He sees all that is bad and all that is good, and gives people the just rewards they deserve.

The other is the legend of the Black Crow and its counterpart, the White Crow. The Black Crow comes on the first hour of the day known as Midnight and visits certain people that have lost someone important to them. He flies through the night sky and at the early morning hour he arrives at seven individual houses to talk to the people that live in them. He gives them guidance and leads them to Silent Hill, where they may complete the tale.

If, for some odd reason, you go to Silent Hill from the Black Crow then you will have to go through hell and back to find the White Crow, the one that will give you want you truly desire. Though you may try to arrive there, you have to face yourself to get past the powers that hold you back.

That is how we tie the Pyramid Head and the Black Crow together, the legends almost existing in unison as the Crows put you to test and the Pyramid Head is you who you must face for desire."

He sat there as the light illuminated some of the room now. He bed sheets and blankets could be seen as a black color and the wood for the frame was a dark type of mahogany. The pictures were more visible and it was clearer that it was this man on the pictures, a bit younger, and a woman who appeared to have a Spanish heritage. Her dark brown hair was wavy and put on the back of her head in a bun. Her brown eyes seemed to make her smile seem even sweeter than it already was.

"How I miss her ever so much," the male said looking at the pictures now before he let out a sigh.

The next action he took was opening one of the minimized documents on his computer. It was the one titled "Lina". When it opened it seemed to show a whole case on a murder scene. There were the names of the investigators first and then a nice little look at the crime scene. They investigated the blood which belonged to a woman at the age of thirty-three and a girl at the age of ten. There was evidence left behind that supposedly belonged to the murderer with the name "Frederick Romeo". Also there was the only witness to the crime. The man closed out the file before he even got to the name feeling himself tear up a little.

"Why'd they have to…" he started to tear up more and more and didn't know he fell asleep in his emotional state.

**Section Two: A Mourning Widow**

"You going to have anything else hun?" the lady in the well lit diner asked her customer. The diner looked all seventies with all the fluorescent lights everywhere and the Jute Box going off to play some old time record for the customers to enjoy. Booths were decorated with that cheap fabric and tables that just seemed to be more glamorous than it was. A bar like area was near the entrance with the stools that were built into the tile floor and the tops of the stools you sat upon spun around. Behind the bar you could get quite a nice look into the kitchen where the chefs were cooking food.

The woman that the waitress was talking to didn't even look like she would fit into this scenery, but just seemed to be there because of the food. She was short, not too short but shorter than most people. Her straight, black hair was put together with a hair tie on the back of her head. Purple streaks ran through her hair and were very vibrant in the florescent lighting. On her was a black jacket, a white red shirt underneath the jacket, and some jeans to go along with that. By her arm was a purse that seemed to have bottle caps attached to the outside of it.

After the waitress asked the question the woman said, "No, I'll be alright for now," and then laid her head back into her arms.

"Whatever you say sweetie," the waitress told her before walking off.

The woman sighed as she sat there with her head lying on her arms. She didn't know what to do anymore after what happened all those months ago. And it was always there with her, haunting her every step and movement the memory was. Mainly because she felt as though it was her fault for what happened.

The woman pulled out a scrap piece of paper, which turned out to be an article, and laid it down on the table. "Why the hell do these things happen to me?" the woman thought to herself before reading the article to herself.

"Today we are all aware of the dangers that follow car accidents, and this one just renewed our true fears of driving down the road with our loved ones. It was just last night that one of the worst accidents seen in this county's area was witnesses. A mister Frederick Romeo, age 39, and a Karina Romeo, age 37, were riding in a car when suddenly they came to a large collision with a woman named The woman Pope, age 38.

All three people were rushed to the hospital that night and only two of the three in the accident survived. Frederick Romeo died at the hospital that night in the bed next to his wife. His last words were, "Can't wait to see you at home again after all this crazy nonsense."

The woman Pope was reunited with her husband at the hospital. Chris Pope, age 37, says he is very sorry on behalf of what happened to Frederick Douglas. "Nobody in this area has seen such a tragic tragedy like this since the accident out of Silent Hill twenty years ago. No one can understand what tragedy that Harry Mason must've gone through when his daughter died, but at least he found another, who might I say has turned out to be one great asset to the community, but we wish he was still here today with us."

Yes about twenty years ago was the accident of Harry Mason and Police office Cybil Bennett. Both, though, seemed to come out of the situation unharmed and seemed to have never ended up together.

Well we all leave our hearts to Frederick Romeo, who has died in the worst possible car accidents that had occurred. May he be blessed with Gods mercy."

"Stupid accident…" the woman muttered to herself and hid her face as a tear fell down her face. She blamed herself for the whole accident that happened, every little bit of it. It was her idea to go get the milk at the store so they would have it in the morning. It was her idea to also get the movie at the store so they could have a nice afternoon.

It was all her fault.

"Why me… why is it always me?" she asked herself before going back into her arms letting herself sob out the tears.

He was dead because of her.

**Section Three: Pyromania**

_There she stood in that dark room, a ground underneath her looked like a fence that you would put around your yard. The area looked like a hospital, stretchers lined against the wall with rooms that would lead to hospital patient beds and probably even more disturbing images than there were out here. The walls seemed to leak with blood and it slowly dripped through the holes in the floor. The darkness seemed to cover her and suffocate the light._

_Then the room shook instantly, making the woman fall to her knees. Her black hair fell on her face as she tried to get back up but another rumble occurred. As she stood she shook her head, she wasn't small but neither was she tall. She was more in the middle. On her was a black shirt and some jeans, ready for anything that was coming her way for some reason._

"_I'm not afraid of you!" she yelled out down the hospital hall as it shook more. "I'm not afraid of you! You're what I have to conquer!" She yelled as it shook more and more._

_The walls started to fall revealing the darkness from the outside sky and streets. A sign fell revealing "Brookhaven Hospital" as the location. She looked into the darkness as it shook more and almost felt like she herself would fall into the darkness below her with the blood from the walls._

_Then it stopped._

_She looked into the darkness ahead of her as the shaking stopped and saw as a black crow flew out from the darkness and landed on the stretcher next to the woman. Its beak flew open and it started to make words with its cawing._

"_You're Next Baby Cakes!"_

_The woman looked confused and she turned into the darkness._

The woman woke up screaming from her dream as a sweat covered her body. Beads of water streamed down her as she felt heat coming from all around the room she was in. It was also pretty bright around her for it being night time when she had originally fell asleep.

"FIRE," she heard someone scream from outside her window. "FIRE AT THE APARTMENTS!"

The woman jumped out of bed and looked at her husband next to her in the bed. "Chris, CHRIS WAKE UP!" the woman practically yelled in his ears as she noticed the fire starting to spread into their apartment.

Before she could even try again it seemed like he had vanished into the smoke around them. The woman turned to see the fire outside her door spreading faster and faster and it seemed as though neither of them would make it out.

'Are you really worthy?' A voice rung out from through the smoke to the woman. 'Are you worthy of seeing him one more time?'

"Who's there?" The woman looked through the smoky interior of the room trying to find whatever produced the sound she heard.

The smoke around the bed started to lift slowly as if something were moving it, and the woman could see Chris wasn't in the bed. Even weirder was it seemed like he made the bed if he had gotten up.

After seeing this, the door to the apartment slowly creaked open, and the woman could see it from where she was. Nothing was opening it but it still seemed to open slowly as if someone was pushing it. As she walked toward it the smoke started to part, and it seemed as though air was moving inside at a quick rate. When she made it into the hallway she could see the fire, but there was something else. There was a figure standing near the fire, looked like they were japing at something.

"Hello?" The woman called out, looking at the figure. When she got no response, she walked closer to it, worried they might be trapped in the fire also. "Hello, are you there? Can you hear me?" she asked walking closer.

Once she saw the figure though, she wished she'd of gone the other way.

There he was, Frederick Romeo who was supposed to be dead, holding her husband in his arms and jabbing him with a knife. He turned his face to her, his presence so shadow-like that it was hard to tell it was even him, and then he dropped Chris.

"Are you worthy?" Frederick asked to her.

The woman tried to catch her breath, unsure if she should reply or get into an angry fit. "You… You killed him…" The woman said, her eyes twitching.

Then everything froze, almost instantly, and the surrounding area went black. The woman was still there, but confused.

**Section Four: The Arrival**

There the man was, he woke up and it was all dark around him, and for some reason he was lying on the ground when he was at his desk just awhile ago. Before him was a woman standing also, she seemed confused and disoriented as well as he had. Another woman was there, but she sat on a bar stool and didn't look like she cared as much as the other two did.

A light came on in the middle of the three, showing a white column that only stood about three feet tall. It had some features on it painted gold, but mostly it was a white color. Then something landed on top of it, its red beady eyes staring each of them down as it turned on the column with its bird feet, the black beak meshing in with its black fur on its body.

It, the crow, turned to the man first. It cawed out "JACOB". It stared at him with its beady eyes. "LOVE LOST" it cawed out once more. The male, Jacob, looked at the crow in aw as it spoke in caws.

"More amazing than I thought it would be," he muttered.

"Than you thought what you-" The woman on the bar stool started before she was cut off.

"KARINA," The bird started, looking at the woman on the stool. "DESIRES UNFULFILLED"

The woman, Karina, twitched her eyes and looked at the bird. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW YOU STUPID BIRD!?"

The bird seemed to ignore her and turned to the last woman. "ANDREA," The bird started. "LOVELESS ROMANCE"

The woman, Andrea, gasped and started to back up from the bird. "Who… who are you!?" Andrea asked figuring the bird must have some human qualities if it was talking.

Suddenly the light went out and a females voice rung out. "Come to Silent Hill… Your second chances await you…"


End file.
